


Ahoy!

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hurt Jeremy, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a dumb fucking title I'm so sorry.</p><p>Prompt: "You would mind if I requested FAHC pirate au with Geoff/Jeremy would you?(I'm always a slut for pirates i dont know why)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahoy!

His crew is the best there is. They’re feared by civilians and other pirates alike, and that is the way Captain Ramsey likes it. The AH is a strong and sure vessel that has carried him through good and bad. It’s outrun British Royal ships, run down boats carrying humans as cargo–something the crew agrees is unacceptable–and survived long nights of blistering winds and rough water. Her sails are known far. They sit green against the blue sky, reflecting in the clear waters of the Caribbean when they venture south. Geoff Ramsey is a _lucky_ man, that he knows.

That being said, Geoff finds himself in a bit of a predicament. 

They ran across a small ship, not really even a ship by any definition of the term. It was more of a dory that looked like it was from a larger ship. It was bobbing listlessly in the open water when Gavin called it out from his perch up in the nest. “Oi, Geoff! We’ve got a boat in the water!”

“We _are_  a boat in the water,” Ryan quipped back. Gavin threw an apple core at him. 

“I think–yeah there’re a couple people in it. No oars, no sails.” Gavin swings his way down from the nest, holding out the telescope to Geoff. When he looks through the scope, he sees a man waving a hand but he looks to be in rough shape. 

“Swing around,” Geoff calls to Michael at the wheel. “Let’s see what’s going on with this.”

—

There are two people in the boat. One is a dark-skinned girl, dressed as a man. The other is a man, short of stature but built broad and thick. His face was bruised and he held his side carefully under his dark vest. The girl does the talking, introducing them as Mica and Jeremy respectively. She explains that she was working on a ship when the men of the crew began to say lewd things to her and touch her without her permission. She had tried to ignore it and continue doing her job–she was a navigator–but it got worse and there was one man who would be particularly rough, bordering on violent.

Jeremy was a hired hand, the type of sailor who jumped from ship to ship based on where he wanted to go. Despite being found together, she admitted that she didn’t know much about him except that he had saved her life.

The man, the crew member who had begun to get violent, cornered her one night. She could take care of herself, but he was large and angry and drunk, fueled by many long nights at sea. He had grabbed her–she showed them the bruises on her arms and Geoff felt his blood boil–and tried to force her to kiss him. She fought back, but her small frame was no match for his and she began to panic.

That was when Jeremy intervened. He had pulled the man off her, ripping him away and throwing him across the deck. “Jeremy looks small,” Mica says, taking his hand in hers. “But he’s got a helluva punch.” Jeremy stares down at their hands and then looks up at her with a bashful smile. He winces when it pulled at his split lip.

The other man’s friends had shown up then, Mica goes on. They had surrounded the two men fighting and when Jeremy had started to win, joined in. They beat him even as he fought back, no match in a 5-on-1 contest. “I pulled one of my guns and fired into the air,” Mica said. “I pointed the other at them. They let Jeremy crawl toward me and we stole a dory to escape. We were only on the water for 2 days when you found us, thank god.”

“You know the name of this ship?” Ryan sounds positively murderous. 

“The Poison Hoard,” Jeremy said. It was the first time he had spoken. “Is there a place I could sit?” he asks. He starts to sway and before he even realizes it, Geoff rushes forward and catches Jeremy as he falls.

“What happened? Jeremy?” Mica shouts, at his side in an instant.

Geoff reaches under Jeremy’s vest where his hand is still pressed. His fingers come away red. “What the hell?”

Jeremy grimaces up at them. “Thought I stopped the bleeding,” he says. “One of the bastards had a knife.” He passes out.

The deck is a flurry of activity, Geoff shouting orders and the crew jumping to follow them. Lindsay escorts Mica to her and Michael’s bunk, tries to calm her from the panic of seeing Jeremy collapse. Ryan gets Jack from below deck, the older man being the best suited to look at Jeremy’s wounds. Gavin helps Geoff carry Jeremy into Geoff’s cabin. They lay him on Geoff’s bed.

Jack cuts cleanly though Jeremy’s clothes while Geoff assists. The cut is fairly shallow and Jeremy did a decent job of bandaging it, but the climb onto The AH must have reopened the fresh scabs. Jack tucks in a few stitches, and then douses it in strong smelling alcohol–which Geoff steals a swig from–just for posterity’s sake. Jeremy doesn’t wake at all through the procedure. 

“When he wakes up,” Jack orders, “Give him water and something to eat. His body needs it to fight the fever he’ll probably get.”

“Fever?”

“He had an open wound at sea for 2 days, Geoff. Chances are, there will be infection but we have enough alcohol to kill off most of it.”

Jack leaves Geoff in his cabin with the unconscious man and Geoff tries to catch his breath. “Shit,” he says. “Things just got a whole lot more interesting.”

—

It’s 2 weeks later and Geoff isn’t sure how the crew survived without Jeremy and Mica before now. Jeremy wakes up embarrassed and apologetic, tries to struggle out of Geoff’s bed but Geoff just pushes him back and tells him “Doctor’s orders.”

Jeremy blushes deep and thanks Geoff again.

Geoff already knows he’s in trouble.

When Jeremy is back on his feet, they find that he’s a _hard_  worker. He does what he’s told and then anticipates what needs to be done next and then just _does it_. Gavin and Michael jokingly complain that he’s making them look bad and he looks panicked, starts to apologize again, but Ryan claps him gently on the back and tells him that they’re only kidding. Mica works just as hard. She joins Kdin, The AH’s navigator and between the two of them, they plan out courses for the next few months that are damn near perfect. 

Despite all assurances that it’s not necessary, Jeremy insists on working to pay off the kindness they’ve shown and Geoff has an itch that he can’t quite put his finger on. Jeremy is quiet around the crew when they’re all together, but he’ll catch him cracking jokes with them one-on-one, but never anything too involved. Too attached. _He’s going to leave_ , Geoff thinks. He’s not sure why he hates the idea so much. 

Jeremy is a good sailor and Geoff would be happy to have him stay on The AH forever, but there’s something more than that. Geoff _likes_  this kid. He likes his laugh and the way his face flushes when Lindsay cracks an inappropriate joke. He like the way Jeremy puffs up when someone praises him for a job well done. Geoff has it _bad_.

Geoff finds Jeremy on the deck one night, the two of them standing under the moonlight and the stars. “Hey,” he says from a distance, not wanting to sneak up on the man.

Jeremy half turns, half smiles. “Heya, boss.” He looks back out over the rail, into the dark sea beyond. Geoff crosses to stand beside him, bumping his shoulder slightly and giving him a smile of his own. Jeremy bumps him back, but his smile fades. “We’re going to be in port within the week,” Jeremy says.

“Yeah we are. That girl of yours knows her way around a map. I’m glad she’s staying,” Geoff replies. They stand together in silence for a long moment. “Are you going to leave?”

There it is. The question Geoff has been worrying over since Kdin told him their timetable. He doesn’t _want_  Jeremy to leave, but there’s no way he’d ever try to force him to stay. He could easily make a big deal about saving them both and Jeremy would definitely feel guilty enough to stay, but Geoff has never been that way and would never start with Jeremy.

Jeremy looks up at him. “I thought about it,” he says quietly. “I never stay in one place for long.”

Geoff takes in Jeremy’s face like it’s the last time he’ll see it. And who knows? Maybe this will be the last week he gets to look at the man in front of him. “You could,” he says.

“Could what?” Jeremy asks. Geoff doesn’t think about how he sounds almost hopeful.

“Could stay. In one place. Here. With us, the crew. Me,” Geoff stutters out.

Jeremy tries to hide a smile. Fails spectacular and Geoff feels like his veins are _singing_. “You want me to stay?”

“I’d be crazy not to, Jeremy.” Geoff leans in, crowds into Jeremy’s space.

Jeremy breaks eye contact, turns his head with a smile. “I don’t know,” he says. “It’s a pretty nice ship–”

“Pretty nice!?” Geoff exclaims.

Jeremy laughs. “Pretty nice,” he confirms. “I like the crew…the pay seems decent. I might need another reason to convince me, though.” He looks up at Geoff, a grin tugging at his lips.

Geoff grins back. “I can do that.”

They kiss, the open water beneath them, the sky above and they both feel _free_.

—

Several months later, they run across a ship, The Poison Hoard.

It’s never heard from again.


End file.
